The Mazes Secret
by FanWhoWrites
Summary: Hope Mikaelson has been living in the glade for awhile now and she has secrets like what she is and some that only her family and WICKED know. But what happens when the truth comes out? Who will survive? Why is she called the 'rebel? What's she hiding and why? The Maze runner, teen wolf, Pretty little liars kinda NO HANNA and the originals


p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Hopes POV:br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /My name is Hope Mikaelson. Don't freak i don't know why people freak out when they hear that but I don't really remember anything. But let's me tell you a few things about myself. I have scars, I have lost all hope on finding a way out of this hell-hole. My boyfriend is Minho we have been dating for about 1 and 1/2 months. I am a Med-Jack. I have secrets like I'm not human I'm a hybrid I'm a vampire, werewolf, an a witch. I have dyslexia and more you will find out later... opps got to go show the new greenie around w/ Chuck/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"3rd Person POV: br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Hey Chuck how's the new greenie doing" Hope asked Chuck as she ran towards him and the greenie. "Fine greenie meet Hope she was the greenie before me and some other people" Chuck introduced him to her and Minho an Ben ran by to the map room and he wasn't listening he was walking towards the maze. "Chuck try to stop him I'm gonna go get Gally" Hope said running to go get him. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Hopes POV:br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I ran to get Gally "GALLY I NEED YOUR HELP" I yell running to him. "What's wrong" he asked very worriedly "Greenie walking towards maze doors stop him now" I demanded. He ran towards the maze and so did everyone else so ran to the map room to get Minho and Ben. "GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM" I yelled. "Yes babe" Minho asked running up to me. "Greenie tried to run in the maze right when the doors were about to close" I answered falling into his arms. "What did he go in" Ben asked. "I don't think so I got Gally to stop him but my god he's shucking way to curious" I answered. "Well let's go get Gally you know how he gets" Minho suggested so we did and when we got there we saw Greenie an Newt talking so we just went to sit with the Runners but I listened to there conversation while Minho and the other Runners talked and I was on his lap. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /-br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /GR=Greenie (Thomas). N=Newt. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /GR- "So who are they" (pointing to where the Runners and you were)br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /N- "They are Runners except her they go in the maze everyday and try to figure out a way out of here" br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /GR- "then why is she over there" (staring at you)br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /N- "She's Hope she's a med-jack and Minho's girlfriend" br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /GR- "Med-Jack? And is she the only girl?" br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /N- " she takes care of people who are hurt and yes she is so be-careful Gally and Minho are very protective of her now come on your the guest of honer. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /-br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Hope,Hope,Hope" I hear some one say I see Minho and Gally. "Huh... yea" I say. "You okay" Minho asked kneeling down to look at me. "Umm... Yea just I got a weird vibe from the greenie he was staring at me" I answered. Minho wrapped his arms around me and Gally went to fight the greenie and everyone including me and Minho after a little while he started mumbling Thomas "My name it's Thomas" he said. Oh well they started to cheer him on except me and Minho we just started to head to bed. "Love you Hope" He said climbing into bed then pulling me to him. "Love you too Cutesexymanbitch" I say really fast hoping for him not the hear what I just said. "What" he asked looking at me. "Nothing Hun go to sleep" I style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /And when I drifted to sleep I got a memory.../p 


End file.
